Trish (Devil May Cry)
Trish is a character from the video-game Devil May Cry. She is a creation of the satanic figure, Mundus. Mundus created Trish in the image of the late Eva, the protagonist Dante’s mother. Trish is demonic in nature despite her appearance and as such has access to several supernatural abilities reflecting her true natures such as super-strength, electrokinesis. Though she has gone on to work solo she frequently returns to Dante's side to help him out. ''Devil May Cry Trish arrives at Dante's initially as a client and then quickly as a foe, engaging him in combat. She attempts to electrocute him, but Dante quickly demonstrates his mastery over his demonic powers and overpowers her. Trish seems to take the defeat in stride as if it were expected and tells Dante that she needs his help, as if the fight were a forgone conclusion. Trish brings Dante to Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the Hell to cross over to the human world. The game revolves around Dante's navigation through the cursed isle. Trish soon reveals she was created by Mundus to lure Dante the island and kill him. Trish betrays Dante during a fight with boss, Nightmare, and attempts to kill him. Even after Trish's betrayal Dante still saves her from being crushed by falling rocks. Dante states the only he felt compelled to save Trish was it because she had the physical appearance of his late mother. Dante warns Trish however to stay away from him. Trish is deeply moved by Dante's nobility and frankness, all-the-same she still returns to Mundus to report on the situation. Towards the end of the game Mundus tries to kill Dante by firing a very powerful beam from his third eye, Trish feeling obligated to returns Dante's gesture, sacrifices herself instead, pushing Dante out of the beam's path and allowing herself to be struck instead. After morning Trish;s death, Dante leaves her with the Sparda and the Perfect Amulet to go finish off Mundus in the underworld. After the battle Dante becomes cornered by a mutated Mundus but hears his mother's voice followed by Trish, who bursts through the wall to aid him. Trish adds her power to Dante to her defeat Mundus, finishing him off. With Mundus destroyed, Trish embraces Dante and begins to cry. Dante points out that Trish has become human, because "''devils never cry". The two leave the isle as it colapse and Dante. The game closes with Trish and Dante shown working together as partners out of the renamed "Devil Never Cry" office. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Though Trish doesn't appear in Devil May Cry 2's storyline, she is presumably still carrying out official demon hunting elsewhere. Trish may be unlocked by beating the game on Hard Mode as Dante. Once unlocked Trish can be used as a character through-out the entire game on future play-through, equipped with Sparda, Luce & Ombra and Nightmare-γ as her weapons. As shown in the first game's opening, she has to a lightning shot ability. ''Devil May Cry 4'' By the time of the forth Devil May Cry game Trish working with Dante as a fellow Devil Hunter. The character, Lady, informs them about the Order of the Sword (an order that worships Dante's late demon father Sparda as their messiah). To infiltrate the order, Trish takes the Sparda sword and assumes the alias of "Gloria" and takes the sword to Sanctus. "Gloria is quickly promoted to Executive of the Holy Knights. Trish uses her potion to spy on the Holy Knights. Because of her looks and rapid promotion, she greeted with a negative reception by the some other members of the Order. Eventually she meets the hero, Nero, during his trek through the mystical blizzard to Fortuna Castle. After some brief explanations the two part ways to attend their own itineraries. After the second battle between Dante and Nero, Trish disregards her disguise. Once the Savior is activated, she evacuates the island's townspeople while Dante attacks the giant statue. Once both Sanctus and the Savior are defeated, Trish returns to the Devil May Cry shop with Dante. Trish he gets a phone call from a client with another job for him, Trish and Lady join Dante on the way out of the shop to help him out. Personality Trish was designed by Mundus to be cruel at heartless with only the illusion of empathy to play on Dante's perceptions. After Dante saves Trish's life it is in-fact Trish who's perceptions are challenged and she begins to conceptualize emotions and conscience. Trish's emotions do get the better of her eventually and complete her character-arc when she sacrifices herself to spare Dante from Mundus's wrath. After Trish's revival she becomes much more in-touch with her feelings though still not to the point of being over-emotional and teams-up formally with Dante as his partner. In the anime in particular Trish is shown to be playful and vampish, Devil May Cry 4 seems to back this up even further. Powers & Abilities * Supernatural Powers: Trish is a demon created by Mundus to have an absolute resemblance to Dante & Vergil's human mother. Though Trish is now an ally of Dante, she has demonic abilities which helps Dante in his quests as well. ** Supernatural Strength: She has shown some degree of supernatural strength, being able to throw a motor bike at Dante with such force & velocity that cannot be achieved by maximum human efforts. ** Supernatural Mobility: She has displayed considerable high amounts of speed & agility. This was primarily seen when she was posing as Gloria in order to infiltrate Sanctus inner sanctum & even fight a battalion of demons easily. *** Supernatural Reflexes: Her reflexes are fast enough to dodge Lady's missile when it was almost close to her instantly, vial flexing. ** Supernatural Stamina: She has virtually limitless stamina, especially in combat, as she never tires from hours of combat. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: She has displayed a moderate healing factor, being able to heal a ballistic wound to the head instantly. He even managed to regenerate from Mundus's lazer beam, though it took a certain amount of time for her to do so. *** Nigh-Immortality: Her healing abilities render her immune to age, illness & other ailments. She can not die unless most of her body is no longer intact or destroyed. ** Electro-Kinesis: She has displayed the ability to generate extreme amounts of electrical energy, which she uses in combat. In The Animated Series, she is able to hitch a ride on one of Lady's rockets and amplify it's destructive potency with her electric powers at the same time, while fighting Abigail. Her lightning was strong enough to even affect Dante & incapacitate him for a moment or two. She can even charge her guns with electricity, so as to shoot out exploding bullets. *** Supernatural Speed: She can even use her electricity to charge & enhance her super speed, to the point of appearing to be teleporting herself, as seen during her battle with Dante. ** Devil Trigger: She is also capable of using Devil Trigger, during which she dons sunglasses and is surrounded by a yellow aura. * Combatant: She is a highly skilled combatant, being able to overpower Lady on several occasions. She still possesses the Sparda Sword and uses it to great effect, combining its attacks with punches and kicks empowered by her dominance over lightning. She also has a master over marksmanship, similarly to Dante. Trivia *Trish is named after Beatrice Portinari, Dante Alighieri's guide through Paradise in the Divina Commedia. *The save file for Devil May Cry on your PS2 memory card, has a chibi version of Trish. If you attempt to delete the save file Trish puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head in disappointment. If you copy the file she'll pump one arm in the air in excitement. If you actually copy the data to another memory card, the Trish chibi will start dancing while the copying is underway. *Trish was design to kill Dante until she reformed after Dante save her life. *Trish is similar to Meg as both work with the main antagonist (Meg to Hades, Trish to Mundus) to kill the main protagonist (Meg to Hercules, Trish to Dante) until they redeemed after realize that the hero care about them, both risk their life to save the hero after their death and came back to life, both being held by the villain, both died after saving the hero, both are selfish, beautiful and sarcastic heroines and both are forgiving by the hero after the hero realize that heroines care about them. Gallery 995375 20100720 790screen003.jpg Jdh.JPG Trish-dmc1-2.jpg Trish-double-gun.jpg Trishpistol.jpg Trish-umvc3.jpg Trish-umvc3-v1.jpg VJTrish.png Vr.JPG External links *http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Trish Category:Heroines Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Demons Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Elementals Category:Good Darkness Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Former Slaves Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Related to Villain Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Immortals